


Concerned eyes

by Brokenanathema



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: High School AU, Josh is Sad, Self Harm, starts of heavy but it get better, trigger warning, tyler helps, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:44:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brokenanathema/pseuds/Brokenanathema
Summary: Josh is falling into depths of his own mind,Everything is falling apart beneath his feetSomebody shows him that maybe there is a reason he exists(I'm terrible at writing summaries I'm sorry)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back again, making you cringe your faces off (sorrryyyyy)

"Do you want to talk Josh?" his mother asked with concerned eyes

Josh just shrugged and went to his room.

She must of saw some of the red that marked its place around Josh's eyes as he shoved through his front door

Maybe she saw his alarming search history, actually no, it couldn't of been that otherwise he'd be on a psychiatric ward by now.

 

"Is there anything you want to talk about" the school counsellor asked with concerned eyes as she scrolled through his grades on her outdated shitty computer.

Josh shook his head and fiddled with his hands.

He braced himself for a huge telling off but instead he was met with the counsellor giving him even more concerned looks

"Joshua, this time a few years ago you were near the top of the class, what happened?"

Josh shrugged again and walked out, ignoring her orders to come back, he jogged to the exit and didn't return.

 

"Wanna talk 'bout it" asked the school nurse (who truly believed she was 'down with the kids') with concerned eyes.

"No" Josh whispered as she bandaged his leg.

He knew he shouldn't of worn white jeans but then again who expects a basket ball to come out no-where.

He was lying on the plasticy, doctor bed in nothing more than his underwear and a vest.  
He had no choice, it was either this or his school would call his parents.

He could tell the school nurse was shocked, even though she tried her hardest not to show it.

Both of Josh's arms and thighs were wrapped up

"Put these on dude" she passed him a pair of spare joggers and gave him some privacy.

 

"You want to talk about it" somebody knocked on the bathroom stall that Josh was crying in.

Josh wiped his eyes and opened the door.

"I'm fine" he said but his voice broke

The person looked at him with concerned eyes.

"Do you want to skip 5th period?"

Josh paused for a second

"Okay"

"You're Joshua right? My names Tyler"

"Call me Josh"

The boys snuck past teachers and Tyler led him to the school roof.

"This is the best place to skive off, nobody checks the roof and hardly any students know the way up here"

"How did you work it out?"

"On the first day I got lost and accidentally ended up here, I was a little shocked not going to lie" Tyler chucked "what are you supposed to be in?"

"Gym"

"Why were you crying"

"I wasn't"

"Oh yeah and the moon is pink" replied Tyler sarcastically

Tyler layed down

"What the heck are you doing?"

"Lying down"

"No shit Sherlock, seriously though, why?"

"I like to watch the clouds"  
  
Josh sat next to him.

"Just lay down for fucks sake"

Josh felt his back hit the gravel, it was cold but he felt alive.

They watched the clouds slowly float by

"Do you ever feel really insignificant" Josh said lightly

"Of course I do"

"Do you ever feel like you have no purpose?"

"I find the lack of purpose unbearable J"

"How the fuck do you live then? I see you walking around in the corridor and your always smiling, you always look so damn happy"

"I could say the same about you, you're not the most popular here but you always wear that signature smile, but when someone smiles always look at their eyes"

Josh was silenced.

"You good at anything?" Tyler asked after a few minutes

"Nope"

"Find something, because everyone has something that they're really fucking good at, even if they don't believe it"

"How is the even related to what we're talking about?"

Tyler paused for a second.

"That thing will become your anchor, the thing that stops- no it doesn't stop but it restrains your mind from going to far"

"What's yours?"

"Music"

The boys could hear the school bell.

"I've got to go" said Tyler pulling himself of the floor, "think about what I said okay?, I'll see you about"

  
"Hey are you okay Josh" his Mom asked as he arrived home later on that day

"Yes" Josh smiles.

His mothers eyes were a little less concerned 


End file.
